Pain of an Eternity - Lost and Found
by NZWriter7
Summary: Sequel to Pain of an Eternity. The threat from the remnants and Sephiroth has passed. One year later and a new threat has presented itself. Only this time, no one has any idea what they are up against. Not only that, but a year later and Kage is still missing. But Vincent isn't giving up. Despite his past resurfacing with a vengeance of painful memories, he refuses to lose her...


**Pain of an Eternity – Lost and Found**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

_A year has passed since the time that Avalanche banded together once again to take down Sephiroth. One year since Kage was captured. Vincent told his friends about what happened that day. They searched as far as they could for any sign, yet found none, using any connections they had to try and find her. Traces of a fight in the Forgotten City were all that was left, along with a whispered promise. Now, new trouble stirs. People are disappearing and whispers are growing of a power stirring in Midgar. None know what is happening, but amid the screams of the innocent another power stirs and seeks to find its way back…_

**Vincent's POV**

'_You'll see me again, Vincent Valentine. Sometime soon'_

'…_captured…'_

'_Reeve…'_

It always happened for the past year whenever I had a moment to himself. Every time I was alone and it was quiet my mind would wander to the day that I last saw Kage. After out talk with Zack at the church all of Avalanche had begun to search. We called on everyone we could think of to help us, from our old friend Reeve and even Shinra himself. As both of them knew Kage, both were horrified to hear that she had been taken. But as time wore on everyone's hope and energy had started to taper off. Shinra had been the first to call off his Turks from the search, saying he had more pressing matters to see to, though he never elaborated on that. Yuffie gave up next, since she had return home and had come to the quick conclusion that if we hadn't already found her, we never would. The only ones who hadn't given up, even now, were myself, Cloud and Tifa. Even as the pair went about their regular lives of business and family, they still kept their eyes and ears open for any clues, using their spare time to map where we had been and where we could still possibly try. But I had to admit that, after a year, I was starting to lose a little hope as well. Not entirely, I would never give up looking for her, even if all I found in the end was a lifeless body. I hoped that I wouldn't, I had to believe that she was still alive, but I couldn't rule it out and if that was to be the case then I would rather know than forever live without knowing her fate. But I did have to put my efforts on hold when a call came from our old friend Reeve. He had been helping us a lot over the past year, I couldn't deny him when he asked that I come to Kalm to meet him. Though I reluctant at first, something had compelled me to come, other than the favour I owed the man. It was a feeling I had that if I went to Kalm, I might start finding answers, to more than just Kage's whereabouts. So I eventually found myself sitting in an apartment in Kalm, the television on as I listened vaguely to the news and my phone on the table waiting for Reeve's call.

The news report was one that held some interest for me. A team of specialists and journalists had gone to the old Shinra building in Midgar and after a brief transmission had all gone missing. For a long while no one had known what had come of the team, but now the transmission had been recovered and they were playing it for the public to see. It showed the news presenter, all animated excitement, as the doors beneath the Shinra building were finally opened after three long years. It was supposed to begin to reveal more of Shinra's lost secrets, but as the anchor woman started to enter the building behind the specialists, talking about the people who had been going missing of late, the celebrations below turned into panic. I had been staring into nothing, lost in my thoughts once more, when suddenly I heard something over the festivities that announced trouble. Jerking my head to the side, I was just in time to see a missile strike a nearby building and bringing immediate panic among the citizens. But what got my attention most was the soldiers that were suddenly dropping en masse from the helicopters that appeared over the town and opened fire on the civilians. It was utter chaos as the people ran screaming, and more helicopters arrived carrying large crates. But my attention was swiftly diverted as, while standing at the window, a helicopter hovered before me and after a few seconds stand-off, fired a missile directly at me. As the missile struck the room, causing an explosion of large proportions, I quickly leapt from the flames and fired at the helicopter in return, swiftly destroying it and watching as it fell to earth while I landed safely on a nearby rooftop. Looking around at the town now in flames, my eyes narrowed. All around the civilians were being rounded up and herded into the large crates like cattle, all at gun point. Whatever thoughts I had before were no pushed to the back of my mind as rage took their place… Though I did briefly wonder what she do… If Kage were here.

**Narrator's POV**

_Another set of eyes watched from a distant rooftop as the chaos took place, their upper lip drawn back in a silent snarl as their eyes flashed in fury. How their hand wished to grip the gun that rested at their hip, but not only did they have to keep a low profile for the moment, but their primary goal was to find Reeve… and in finding him…_

Now standing on a different rooftop, Vincent overlooked the crisis below, his brow subtly furrowed in confusion.

"What's going on?" he muttered to himself. This was a peaceful town, and it was a time of celebration, yet now it was chaos and carnage as civilians either lay dead or were being hauled off in those large crates. Keeping his eyes trained ahead of him, he was suddenly aware of the sense of danger behind him. Glancing back first, Vincent then swiftly turned while pulling Cerberus from its holster, firing three quick shots which downed the men before they could blink.

_Hearing a familiar shot ring out through the streets of Kalm, sharp eyes looked around the rooftops, soon spotting the source. At first the figure froze, torn between rushing to the man and fleeing… But in the end they chose to tail him as he took off, keeping a distance for now until the time was right._

Knowing that remaining on the rooftop would make him an easier target, Vincent started to make his way to the ground, but resolved to take out as many of the soldiers as he possibly could along the way. Finding the stairs that would take him down, he stopped at their base and looked around. Having no idea where he was actually supposed to be meeting Reeve, there was no use in standing still, so he simply took off. If he could make it to the town square then perhaps he could at least find some answers. That would mean, though, that he would have to make it through the town, and with all of the soldiers likely to cross his path he kept Cerberus drawn and ready to fire. What he didn't expect was for his cell suddenly to sound. Pausing, he took a quick glance at it, his eyes widening when he saw that the message was in fact a map, showing his location and that of the meeting place with Reeve.

"Who…?" He started to ask himself quietly, having no clue who could have sent this to him. It wasn't Reeve, because the number showing was blocked. But it was someone who was on his side, that's all he cared about.

_In the shadows, the figure put their own phone away after the message was sent. Reeve was meant to send it himself, but had obviously been caught up in his own matters. No matter, they had the information through means of their own and it wouldn't matter who it came from, in the end, so long as Vincent had it. When he started to move again after hearing the screams of the townsfolk, the figure in shadows tailed behind closely, their own weapons drawn, ready to back him up._

Not about to waste any time on questions, Vincent surged through the town of Kalm, shooting down any of the mystery soldiers that got in his way. He held no regrets in taking them out, because anyone who would target innocents in such a manner were not worth immediate regret. There would be time for that later.

Half way to his destination, Vincent rounded a corner, only to be disgusted at what he saw. Several soldiers, and some of the mutations, had managed to corner a mother and child. The mother they kept cornered, the child was picked up and taken to one of the large crates that had been placed throughout the town. Too late he reached the crate and the door was locked shut. This was where his time as a Turk came in handy. He knew override codes for nearly every lock in existence, so it took only seconds for him to key in the code and open the crate door. All that was left was to take out the soldiers, before they could recapture the boy. Job done.

_Once Vincent had moved on after rescuing the child, the other person moved in. With their hood pulled up, gloves on and only their eyes visible, they approached the mother and child cautiously._

"_It's alright. I'm a friend" They said in a soft tone and handed them a small tracking device. "Take this. It's already activated. Someone will come collect you and take you to safety"_

"_T-thank you"_

**Vincent's POV**

Continuing through the town was no easy task. Around every corner there were more soldiers, but along the way I was able to pick up items that would help. Ways to boost Cerberus that so far I hadn't yet been able to acquire. I had no idea where they were coming from, they seemed to be there waiting for me. I got the feeling that I was being followed, or watched, but that was to be expected. Since the soldiers seemed to know where I was heading, my guess was that they were somehow tracking my movements. But I couldn't be sure that it was just them. The sense I was getting was different, no unfriendly.

Finally I reached the centre of the town, the square, with no further signs of civilians. They had at least been able to clear out of there, which in essence was a death trap for anyone not equipped to face the enemy. Speaking of death traps, as soon as I set foot into the square one of the enemy helicopters appeared before me and opened fire with two missiles. Acting fast, I dove into the nearest building, kicking the door shut behind me. The buildings around the town, at least, were resilient.

Heading further in after hearing noise from upstairs, I found nothing of interest, at first. Then I could swear that I heard someone say my name, like a warning, but it was so quiet that I presumed I had just imagined it. Especially since it was at that very moment that the wall beside me was punched in and from amidst the dust stepped a large man, who looked every part the enhanced brute. Then, behind him, a petit girl, with glowing orange eyes and a single toned voice that sent shivers down my spine at how emotionless it was.

"The protomateria. Tell us where it is"

Confused, I said nothing and in my silence more soldiers arrived and fanned out around me.

"Hail Weiss!"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, Cerberus was in my hand and all the soldiers downed within seconds. It was then the big guy spoke, but my attention was half way diverted by a shadow moving outside of the window. It looked familiar, that shadow, but I couldn't be sure.

"Challenge accepted" The big guy said and started to move in on me. Readying myself, it was just in time that I heard Reeve's voice and as the girl fainted that saved me the task of facing the brute in an environment that was far less than ideal.

"I'm sorry" The girl said softly, so soft even I barely heard it, but the words of the brute rang clear.

"I am Azul. We will meet again"


End file.
